Vampires are no more in Mystic Falls
by emilypiper
Summary: Mystic Falls is going to change. The founders council has decided. The vampire race must end. kill all vampires. Damon goes missing one day, and its up to Elena and Stefan to save him. Will they be able to get to him in time? Will they be caught in the cross fire between the town of Mystic falls, and the battle to rid vampires from the town? Not very good at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Damon rose from his bed, it was early morning, and the light had just began to stream through his grand bedroom. As soon as he put weight on his feet, he could feel the craving for blood rush to his throat, he sighed in disgust. If there was one thing he hated about being a vampire, it was the craving for blood, the need to take life from someone, in order to sustain his. He detested what he was. A vampire. A soulless monster. He would do anything to be Human once more.

Of course he never dare tell anyone what he dreamed of, otherwise he would be taken advantage of, and he knew that his heart could not handle another ounce of disappointment.

He pulled on a black shirt that lay on the floor, and his leather jacket as well. He had to leave quickly if he was going to make an effort to get the blood bags from the hospital. He had to get to the hospital before it got to busy.

In a small town like Mystic Falls, it was hard to go unnoticed, especially when you were going about doing the wrong thing.

Damon crossed the hallway, his younger brother Stefan, still slept in his own bedroom, Elena, the girl Damon cherished with his whole heart, the girl that kept him alive, the girl he would stay a vampire for- just to protect her, was asleep too, curled up against Stefan.

Damon let out a deep breath; he tried hard to keep his heart from sinking into sadness.

Damon climbed into his Chevrolet, it was 6:00 am, he had exactly half an hour to get what he needed. He started the engine, rolled out of the drive way of the

Salvatore Boarding House, and took off down the highway towards town.

When he arrived at the hospital. It was dead quiet. There was only one hospital receptionist at the counter, who he compelled with ease.

He made his way to the blood bank, and stuffed his blood stash inside his bag once he finished. Damon raced back into too his car, he was starving, it had been at least a day since he had blood, Elena had been at the house all of yesterday, and Damon didn't dare drink around her. As he knew it freaked her out a little bit.

He ripped the stopper off the blood bag and put it up to his mouth. He sucked down on the thing till it was all gone, but as soon as he had finished he knew something was wrong. Instead of feeling refreshed, he felt sick.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed. He bashed his fist into the steering wheel with anger. It hurt. "What the hell" he whispered.

Suddenly his vision blurred, and his head grew weak, he knew what was happening. Vervain. He tried to open his car door, but his body wouldn't respond, he was trapped.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two police cars pull up out the front of the hospital. Sheriff Forbes and four other policemen, started to descend on his car.

Before he knew it, they were at his window, Damon turned to look at Sheriff Forbes, but she simply turned away and gave a small nod to one of the police officers. The police officer broke the window, glass shattered, landing all over Damon. "Liz, don't do it!" he yelled. Suddenly he felt himself been dragged through the window of his car, and he was thrown on the ground.

"Don't move!" the police officers screamed, pointing their guns at him.

Damon landed face down on the pavement, he ordered his body to get up and run, but it didn't respond. He was too weak. The last thing he remembered was the sharp pain of a needle filled with Vervain, being plunged into his neck.

**Okay so that's the first chapter, hope you like it, please review. And I will continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Elena awoke with a start, she immediately felt something was wrong. She shook Stefan awake, "Stefan! Wake up something's wrong!"

"What? Elena what's wrong?" lifting his head up from the pillow, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not sure, but I just woke up and now I have a bad feeling- about Damon." She said covering her mouth, as if she was afraid to hear her own words.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" Stefan said. getting anxious.

"No! Not all, I'm worried about him!"

Stefan got up out of bed, and dashed into his brother's bedroom, across the hall.

He came back quickly, "He's not there," he concluded. Stefan popped out his phone and dialed Damon's number, "he's not answering." He whispered.

Elena now stood up out of bed, and put her jumper around her.

"Damon where are you? Don't you think it's a bit early to be start drinking at the grill…. Elena's worried about you" Stefan said, leaving a message on his phone.

Stefan turned to Elena "Don't worry Elena, maybe you just had a bad dream, and woke up in a fright, I bet he's just gone to get drunk somewhere"

He wrapped his arms around her again, but Elena pulled away.

"If he doesn't come home by 9 am, were going into town to look for him"

Damon felt himself been lifted from the back of a Truck, but he didn't dare move yet. He could hear people talking, but he couldn't understand what they were saying. Suddenly he felt himself been placed on the ground. But it wasn't soft ground, it was hard like concrete.

Eventually he heard the Sheriffs voice. "Make sure his hands are tied down" she stated. Damon felt his hands been placed behind him, and then handcuffed together. Normally he would have easily been able to break the handcuffs apart, but the Vervain had weakened him. He must have been injected with Vervain a couple of times because his whole body still felt numb.

He could feel that Liz, and his deputies were keeping a close watch on him.

"What's this ones name?" asked a deputy, scrolling a piece of paper.

"Damon Salvatore" she stated. The deputy looked up in surprise,  
"Isn't he the head of the founders council?" he asked.

" Yes, and that's why we are going to have to get information out of him before we kill him." She kicked his foot, and Damon couldn't help but growl, every touch hurt with Vervain in his system.

"He's awake, okay you know what to do, Tie him to the chair, and try to find out what lets him walk in the sun" She left the room.

Damon's head still hurt, and his eyesight was blurry. Again he felt himself been lifted, this time into a chair.

He eventually came around, and he was able to see clearly enough, to see that Sherriff Forbes, and the rest of the Founders Council were standing around him.

"Vampire" one of them breathed, looking at Damon.

Damon moved his position on the chair.

"How do you walk in the Sun? What brought you to Mystic Falls?" another spoke.

Damon knew he could never tell them how he walked in the Sun, no matter what.

"Answer us, and we will kill you fast" spoke Sherriff Forbes.

"That's all your going to ask me? How I walk in the sun?" Damon groaned, it sill hurt to talk.

Sherriff Forbes looked at the other council members.

"We have a plenty of questions for you, answer them quickly, and you wont suffer" she said, strutting around the chair.

"Nope, to bad, your just going to have to torture me" Damon muttered.

The Sherriff spoke again, this time with anger.

"The vampire race will be will be gone soon, Tell us the information we want and we kill you fast, otherwise, David here will have to get it out of you, he's been specially trained to handle vampires, Damon, we have been watching you since you arrived in Mystic Falls we've known your secret all long…and your brothers."

"Don't touch my brother! And Liz I thought you were my friend" yelled Damon.

Suddenly the founder's council erupted in a fit of laughter.

By the time I done with your brother, their wont be a single shred left of him, same with you, Damon" laughed David.

Damon put on a fake laugh "Just _how_ do you plan to kill all the vampires? You do realize you are all human".

The members looked at each other again. "With a witches a help of course"

Damon raised his eyebrows in surprise. Now this was a problem…

"So wait? Let me get this straight. You want to kill all the Vampires in town, but not the witches?" Damon said.

"Nope, the witches are going to help us…and then they will all die"

"Why would they help you then?" Damon chuffed.

"Because they don't know they're going to die."

"Who's the witch than?" Damon said.

"Bonnie Bennett, she's a bit of a bad witch ya know…but she'll do" Laughed David.

Damon breathed out, Bonnie Bennett; Elena's best friend had betrayed everyone. But why… There had to be a reason behind it, Damon knew that.

"Lets get down too business than! Members, please leave, things are about to get bloody." David chuckled again, as the others left the room.

Damon recognized the room now, It was the secret dungeon below the police office, the one that Caroline had been tortured in.

David produced a large knife from his pocket.

"How do you walk in the sun, vampire? He asked, before plunging the knife into Damon's stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for Reading my story, I've been a bit busy, but I do plan to get a chapter up each day, if not every second day! Xx **

**Chapter 3 **

Elena poured herself a cup of coffee as Stefan took a shower. She was still worried about Damon, he still hadn't come home, and every minute she grew more and more anxious. She still had a gut feeling that something was wrong, but she tried to dismiss it, she would have gone to check the Grill in town, to see if Damon was there, but she didn't want to come across as a worrywart.

She tied her hair in a bun, and looked at her in the mirror, her face looked haggard and tired, her life was full of stress, and it was getting to her. Maybe she needed a girl's day out. A day without all the drama that was in her life.

She pulled out her phone and dialled Bonnie's number. Elena couldn't remember the last time she had done something normal with Bonnie. She still felt bad that Bonnie had done so much for her, but she hadn't returned the favour. She was going to make it up to her. Elena drummed her fingers on the table, but Bonnie wasn't answering.

Elena sighed, putting her phone down. Stefan appeared from the bathroom.

"Hey Stefan, do you feel like going to the Grill for….breakfast?" she said.

Stefan sighed. "Your still worried about Damon aren't you?".

"Yeah I am" Elena admitted. Stefan looked at her, and sighed again.

"Okay let me just get changed and we'll go."

Elena and Stefan let the Boarding house and arrived in town, it was mid morning, and the town was already very busy. Stefan parked his car right out front of the grill. Caroline and Bonnie were seated outside. Elena saw them and ran over.

" Hey Bonnie! I called you, I was hoping we could catch up, why didn't you answer my call?" she said curiously.

Bonnie looked down for a minute and then looked at Elena

"I've been busy," was all she replied, before Caroline interrupted.

"OH! Elena, Stefan your welcome to join us!" She said oblivious to the situation.

But it was too late; Elena already started to walk away.

"That was really rude Bonnie, what's up with you today?" asked Caroline innocently.

"Nothing" Bonnie said, giving Caroline the cold shoulder.

Elena and Stefan entered the Grill, and Elena immediately started looking at the Bar, searching for Damon. He wasn't there. But Alaric was.

"Hey Alaric, have you seen Damon?"

"No, I haven't Elena, why? I'm sure he's just fooling around with some girl" he replied.

"Don't be like that, Alaric, he's your friend, and I know you're upset he killed you, but it was for your own good."

Alaric looked at Elena, who was still obviously upset that not even Damon's best friend cared where he was. Alaric could see she was saddened by his attitude. He sighed pushing his bourbon away.

"Do you think something's wrong with him?"

"Yes, I'm worried, and I don't know why." Elena admitted.

Alaric stood up from his stool. "Okay I'll help you."

Alaric, Stefan and Elena left the bar. As they stood outside they all scanned the Town Centre for any trace of Damon.

But there was no trace of him. "Lets split up, maybe will find him faster" Elena said. Stefan nodded and added "Alaric, can you go to the Town Hall and ask if Damon's there? He might be having a meeting with Sheriff Forbes."

Alaric agreed, and took off towards the Town Hall.

Stefan looked at Elena "okay, well where do we go from here Elena? He isn't answering his phone, maybe he just doesn't _want _to be found."

Elena shook her head, and took Stefan's hands in hers.  
"Please Stefan I _know _something's wrong with him, otherwise I wouldn't be looking." Before reaching in for a hug.

As Elena hugged Stefan, an idea popped into her head.

What if he was at hospital?

Elena pulled away from Stefan's embrace.

"I think I have an idea where he is Stefan, the hospital collecting blood bags"

Stefan nodded.

Elena and Stefan arrived at the Hospital, and straight away they saw Damon's car parked awkwardly in a car space. Stefan and Elena jumped out of the car and raced over. "Damon?" Elena whispered eagerly before she caught the sight of the broken window, and the shattered glass all over the ground.

Stefan saw it first and rocked back on his heels.

"Elena, look the windows been broken." As he reached into the car to inspect it.

Elena ran around to the other side to inspect it.

Before Elena could make sense of the situation. Stefan pulled away from the Car.

He had a red substance dripping from his fingers, and Elena immediately knew what it was. Blood. "Who's is it?" she asked, fearing what she knew was the worst. "Damon's" Stefan whispered, his voice obviously upset.

Before Stefan and Elena could make sense of the situation, a police officer approached. "What are you doing here? This is a crime scene" he growled.

"I don't see any yellow tape," interjected Elena.

"Move away, otherwise I'll be forced to arrest you" he yelled, throwing Stefan a stern mysterious sideways glance.

"Are you Stefan Salvatore?" asked the police officer.

"Yes" he replied.

"Oh! Damon Salvatore actually just sent someone to find you, he's run into a bit of trouble, but he's at the Town Hall. Come with me."

Stefan already knew that he situation was suss, but before he could take action, Elena was pulling him towards the Town Hall.

They followed the Police officer into a special room, behind the seen part of the Town Hall. Stefan tried to get Elena to leave "Elena we have to leave this isn't right, something's up." He whispered, but Elena refused to listen.

"Damon and Sherriff Forbes are just having a meeting, they'll be here soon," He said stepping in front of the Door. "Where's Alaric?" Elena whispered to Stefan.

Stefan grabbed Elena's hand.

Four Police officers stepped into the room. Each produced a Vervain Needle from their belts.  
"Run Elena! Get out of here!" Stefan screamed.

Elena dashed for the door, but a police officer grabbed her by the neck.

"Its over vampire girl" the police officer laughed. The Police officer pushed her to the ground, and Elena fell onto her head. She suddenly felt awfully sleepy, but what kept her awake was that of pure fright. Suddenly a group of police officer's pounced on Stefan, he tried to desperately to push them off, but they each injected him with Vervain. Slowly he sank into the ground beside Elena.

She watched in Horror as he tried desperately to get of the ground, but his eyes slowly closed. And then did hers.

**Next chapter will be up soon! Xxx (This chapter was a bit boring I know) **


End file.
